


one single thread of gold tied me to you

by blowthepiri



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowthepiri/pseuds/blowthepiri
Summary: “I got something for you.”Interest piqued, Yoohyeon follows Yubin’s movements until she hands her a blanket. Yoohyeon looks down at her questioningly.“So you can stop stealing mine when you come here to sleep.”Yoohyeon flushes red but laughs anyway. “Thank you,” she says sincerely. “You have an extra pillow on your bed, too.”
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Yubin | Dami/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	one single thread of gold tied me to you

Yoohyeon’s life has been a whirlwind since Minx. But she’s had one constant  — Yubin. And yes, the other girls matter more to her than she could ever express but Yubin… Yubin was who helps Yoohyeon get through the day and who helps her get up in the morning. 

Their relationship started out tough. Truth be told, Yoohyeon is used to people loving her. She’s likable. She knows it. She’s the puppy for a reason. But Yubin, while polite, was (is, present tense, it still makes Yoohyeon feel a certain way) more curt than anyone she’s ever talked to. So it was a bit like being doused with cold water when she once asked her, “how does this look?” only to have Yubin look her up and down, shrug, and say, “looks good.”

If she were to ask Minji, or Bora, or even Siyeon, she’d get choruses of, “you look beautiful, Yooh!”

But Yubin’s different. She’s not a pleaser. She’s come to grow used to this, knowing that  _ looks good _ in Yubin speak  _ is  _ telling Yoohyeon she looks beautiful. 

Now, Yoohyeon has always known she likes women. She likes men too, she just prefers women. And she knows for damn sure Yubin likes women exclusively, isn’t even shocked when she eventually comes out to the group. It’s not like Yubin expected anyone to be shocked, Yoohyeon thinks, since she seemed to have only done it out of respect. 

But what she doesn’t expect is the overwhelming  _ feelings  _ that come with knowing Yubin is a lesbian. How she overthinks every interaction Yubin has with any other woman that isn’t her. She tries to stop feeling this way since Yubin is a shameless flirt and it’s all harmless, and because Yoohyeon herself doesn’t have a right to feel possessive  _ or _ jealous. 

And she knows she’s clingy sometimes. Will see Yubin standing alone at the side and will press herself right against her, entwine their hands, get all up in Yubin’s space. And contrary to popular belief, Yubin doesn’t mind this. She’s really quite cuddly. Most of the time. 

Sometimes she’ll watch Yubin’s hands when she’s holding them, noting how delicate and pretty they are. Before, she thought she was jealous of the femininity of her hands, the long sleekness of her fingers. Until she also starts to focus on her shoulders and collarbones, and the elegant slope of her neck, and then she realizes. 

* * *

Yoohyeon’s frustrated. They’re working so hard, all of them, and the virus is impeding both the group and the fans from being able to travel and meet and see each other. Sure, online concerts are fun but they’re not the same. Yoohyeon craves the intimacy she feels with the fans when they perform live, get to meet them live. It’s stopping Handong from coming back, too, which makes Yoohyeon the most sad. 

Bora is sleeping, she can hear it, but Yoohyeon tosses and turns until she finally hauls herself out of bed. Yubin was given her own room, at random, by the company. Sometimes Yoohyeon sleeps there. Not all the time, since Bora had gotten upset at her once for saying she wanted Yubin as a roommate instead, but whenever she can’t sleep. Yoohyeon tiptoes down until she finds her room, sees the light underneath the crack of the door. 

She taps her knuckle against the frame, gently. Some shuffling sounds come from the other side of the door until it opens, revealing Yubin in her glasses, hair in a messy bun, in a tank-top and shorts. 

Yoohyeon tries not to stare at how her collarbones jut out below the black fabric. 

“I can’t sleep,” she admits sheepishly.

Yubin rolls her eyes. “Shocker,” she says, jokingly. She allows Yoohyeon in, taking her glasses off and folding them. “I was just about to sleep anyway.” 

Yoohyeon doubts that but her heart swells anyway. She watches as Yubin closes her notebook and puts it on her desk. 

“I got something for you.” 

Interest piqued, Yoohyeon follows Yubin’s movements until she hands her a blanket. Yoohyeon looks down at her questioningly. 

“So you can stop stealing mine when you come here to sleep.” 

Yoohyeon flushes red but laughs anyway. “Thank you,” she says sincerely. “You have an extra pillow on your bed, too.” 

“So I don’t wake up on your hair because you try to share mine. You whined the entire day last time.” 

Yoohyeon chuckles. “Thank you.” 

Yubin gives her a smile, one of the ones that makes her nose crinkle. A moment passes between them and then Yubin is on the bed. 

“Come on,” she encourages. “Close the lamp on the way.” 

Yoohyeon does as she’s told, turning off the bedside lamp and watching as the room gets pushed into darkness. She gets onto the bed carefully, feeling the heat radiating off of Yubin as she tries her best to get comfortable. Their knees are touching. It’s distracting. 

* * *

Yoohyeon fucks up. Majorly. She doesn’t mean to do it, honest, but it happens. Yubin is… somewhere. Not in her room. Their room? But Yoohyeon is, and she’s bored. So she snoops. She sees Yubin’s notebook, and curiosity gets the better of her. 

She flicks through and they’re mostly song lyrics and concepts until she finds a word that sticks out to her — soulmates. Intrigued, she reads down. Sees scratched out lyrics that she can barely make out, some notes in the margins. She flips a few pages until she sees lyrics that aren’t painted black. 

_ What is a soulmate _ is crossed out but clear enough that Yoohyeon can make out the words.  _ Sometimes they are friends who are polar opposites but make it work regardless _ , a line reads.  _ Making your way through the crowd just to hold my hand,  _ is another. They’re cute, and cheesy, and that is probably why they’re crossed out, but Yoohyeon likes them anyway. 

She starts to feel a little guilty and she closes the notebook, only to turn and see Yubin standing in the doorway. 

“What are you doing?” she asks sharply. 

Yoohyeon’s mouth opens and closes, struggling to come up with an answer. 

“Nothing, I—”

“Why were you reading my notebook?” Yubin demands, voice cold. 

Yoohyeon swallows. “I’m sorry. I was bored, and I wasn’t thinking, and —” 

“I let you in here because I trust you. We may be friends and we may live together, but that doesn’t give you permission to go through my things without my permission.” 

“I’m sorry.” There’s nothing else really that Yoohyeon can say. 

“Leave.” Yoohyeon’s mouth drops open, shocked. “Please,” Yubin adds. 

She can’t believe this. “Over a notebook? I barely read any of it! I couldn’t read most of it. It was all scratched out.” 

Yoohyeon sees it then, the gears turning in Yubin’s spectacular mind. “You had no business reading that. It’s personal.” 

“If they are lyrics for our group, it concerns all of us.” 

“They weren’t lyrics for the group!” Yubin’s voice rises, just enough for Yoohyeon to startle backward. She looks away, hangs her head down and lets Yubin get it out. She can’t look at her when she looks so upset at her, so defeated. Yubin very rarely raises her voice out of anger. She’s a notorious communicator, will tell you immediately when something is wrong instead of resorting to yelling. “They were personal, in my notebook, for my eyes only. And even if they were  _ possibly  _ lyrics for the group, some day, they still weren’t yours to read until I chose to share them!” 

She’s shocked when she looks up to see that Yubin is crying. In all the years she has known her, she has never seen her cry, even though Yoohyeon is the one who sees most sides of her (and Siyeon, Yoohyeon remembers, but she tries not to get jealous over it because they have a special unspoken bond that no one but them understands). She didn’t even cry in front of Yoohyeon when her family dog died. Yubin is a comforter, and Yoohyeon knows she much prefers to keep her own pain private. 

Yubin swipes at her cheeks, looking somewhat horrified that she’s crying in front of Yoohyeon and turns, back rimrod straight. 

Maybe that’s why Yubin doesn’t like to get angry or remain frustrated, she’s one of those people that cries when she feels this way. 

“Yubin  —”

She’s cut off when Yubin turns back to her and snaps, “I said leave.” 

Yoohyeon does. 

* * *

The next little while is awkward. Yubin is professional, of course, never showing anger toward Yoohyeon in front of the other members or airing their problems out in the open. They work together, do choreo together, talk when they need to, do group vlives… they never sit together, though, so Yoohyeon is almost always forced to watch Yubin put her hand on Siyeon’s thigh, or rest her head on Minji’s shoulder. 

Yoohyeon itches to touch the other girl, to collapse onto her on their— nope, not theirs, not anymore. On  _ Yubin’s _ bed and sleep for days, dead to the world but with each other. 

(She realizes at some point during the freeze-out that she is stupidly in love with Yubin. What a time to figure that out, especially when it has been glaringly obvious in hindsight.) 

It’s dinner one night, and they’re all eating together, and Yoohyeon is seated across from Yubin. Yoohyeon can’t help it, her eyes constantly flicker up to look at her, and at one point Yubin’s looking back and she flushes red at being caught, but doesn’t look away. Can’t, not when Yubin’s stare is so intense and makes Yoohyeon’s skin prickle. 

Bora sighs loudly and Yoohyeon finally breaks whatever spell she’s under to look over at her. 

“This is getting tiring,” she says and the whole room becomes quiet. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you but you have to fix it.” 

Yoohyeon opens her mouth to speak, looks over to Yubin’s whose eyes have dropped to her hands. Her eyes narrow as she watches Siyeon lean over to whisper something in Yubin’s ear, watches as she pats Yubin’s arm. The table has started talking again, forgetting the interlude, and Yoohyeon’s eyes are glued to Siyeon and Yubin whispering to each other. 

She has no right to feel this way, and hates it, hates the way her stomach clenches unpleasantly and she feels like she’s going to throw up. She scrapes her chair back, Yubin’s eyes catching hers curiously. Without a word, Yoohyeon walks away from the table and toward Yubin’s room, her stare lingering long enough as she walks away that she hopes Yubin gets the cue. 

She goes into her bedroom, closes the door, and feels her way around until she’s on the floor beside the bed. The floor is cool and it feels nice on her overheated thighs, and she tries to catch her breath as she sits in the dark. 

The door opens a few minutes later, Yubin turning the light on and startling when she sees Yoohyeon sitting beside her bed. 

“You frightened me,” Yubin says, hand on her chest. 

“Sorry,” Yoohyeon mumbles. 

Yubin flicks the lock on the door, but stands above Yoohyeon for a couple more moments before sitting cross-legged in front of her. 

“I think it’s time we talk,” Yubin says. Good, sweet Yubin who, once again, is being the mature one and talking first. Even when it’s not her fault. “I’ve been unfair to you the past while. I was angry at you, but you didn’t deserve how I treated you in return. I’m sorry.”

Yoohyeon’s shocked. Flabbergasted, really. 

But, Yubin continues. “It was spiteful, and I should have just talked to you instead of ignoring you. I caused a rift in the house because I was angry, and I hope you can forgive me.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” Yoohyeon says back, her voice more forceful than she means it to be. Yubin’s eyebrows knit together and she licks at her bottom lip and Yoohyeon immediately feels bad. “No, I didn’t mean—” She breathes deep through her nose. “I didn’t mean to snap at you just now. I just don’t understand why  _ you’re  _ apologizing when I’m the one in the wrong?” 

Yubin doesn’t respond, just looks at Yoohyeon in that intense way that she does. 

“I’m sorry,” Yoohyeon tells her after a few moments. “I… I betrayed your trust. You let me into your space—” she motions around, “—and I snooped and pushed a boundary.” Yubin is giving her this look, one she can’t quite discern. “I did wonder, though… I’ve touched your stuff before. I have literally gone into your drawers and taken out hoodies of yours that I like. I’ve essentially stolen some of your clothes.”

(She won’t admit this, but after their falling out, Yoohyeon snuck back into Yubin’s room to steal a freshly worn sweater and she’d put it on after Bora was already asleep.) 

“Is there a question in there?” Yubin asks, clearly deflecting. 

Yoohyeon rolls her eyes. “I’m just wondering why me looking through your notebook was what set you off?” After a moment, she adds, “I’m not saying what I did wasn’t wrong and that I don’t feel guilty, it was and I do. I just don’t understand what, exactly, it was about the notebook that caused you to be so angry. Was it the fact that I looked into your notebook without asking? Is it some sort of artist thing, where you don’t like anyone to look at your work without it being done?” She’s babbling now. She knows it, but can’t stop. “Is it a control issue? Is it because of  _ what  _ you were writing about that you didn’t want me to see it—”

“Yes.” 

“Is it—wait, yes?” 

“Yes.”

Yoohyeon leans forward, making sure to keep their eyes locked. “Which part?” 

Yubin bites at her lip, a nervous habit, and plays with her hands. Another nervous habit. Both of them. “All of it? Mostly the contents of… what was written.” 

Yoohyeon isn’t dumb by any stretch, but she’s not following this whatsoever. “I don’t understand. It’s called Soulmates. Or something like that.  _ We _ say we’re soulmates all the time, why on Earth…” The look Yubin is giving her now makes her feel incredibly obtuse. “Oh.” 

“Oh,” Yubin agrees. 

“You were writing a song about me?” Yoohyeon asks before her brain can keep up and stop her. 

Yubin’s jaw clenches, an unusual form of anger that Yoohyeon has almost never seen from her. “Yeah,” she says, tightly. “I was.” She stands up, goes for the door. “I think we cleared everything up. We can remain professional, right?” 

“Wait,” Yoohyeon says, confused. “No? We aren’t done talking.” 

“I’m done talking.”

Yoohyeon can feel herself morphing into puppy mode. “What?” 

“I just told you something incredibly personal and intimate and you go and make a joke of it. I’m fine with telling you the truth and I’m okay with being rejected, but I’m not okay with being mocked. Especially not by someone I consider to be a close friend.” 

Yoohyeon’s speechless. “Mocked? What?” 

“‘You were writing a song about me?’” Yubin imitates her, voice higher. And ordinarily, this would make Yoohyeon laugh because honestly, the imitation isn’t that bad. But right now…

“I wasn’t trying to mock you!” Yoohyeon basically shouts. Yubin opens her mouth to argue, but Yoohyeon stops her. “I just said something stupid in the moment because I’m overwhelmed. I didn’t mean to say it. And I certainly didn’t mean it the way you heard it.” 

She sees Yubin visibly deflate. And, oh God, if she starts to cry again Yoohyeon might not survive. The first time was bad enough. 

“Please don’t cry again,” she blurts. 

This… makes Yubin laugh. Actually laugh. A sound that Yoohyeon has missed, apparently, more than she thought possible because her eyes well up with tears at hearing it.

“That was very embarrassing,” Yubin says after a moment, looking up at the ceiling. Yoohyeon can see the tears in her eyes and watches as Yubin wills them back. 

“Crying is normal.” 

“I don’t like to cry in front of people.” She blinks now, the tears gone. Yoohyeon wishes she could do that. “It happened by mistake, I didn’t even notice. I was mortified.” 

Yubin moves to crouch down in front of Yoohyeon and it’s only then that Yoohyeon realizes she herself is crying. Yubin’s fingers are cold as she presses them against her cheeks, stopping the tears in their tracks. 

“Why are  _ you  _ crying?” Yubin whispers, voice soft, her hands still on Yoohyeon’s face. 

“I can’t concentrate when you touch me,” Yoohyeon says, pathetically, not really even hearing the question, and Yubin gives her a smile in response, and it’s only then that Yoohyeon realizes what she has just said. She feels the panic rise, but pushes it down as Yubin moves closer, pretty much sitting on Yoohyeon’s lap so she can bring her head to her chest. “I’m getting your shirt all wet,” Yoohyeon mumbles. 

“It’s okay,” Yubin says softly. Her hands have gone to Yoohyeon’s hair and neck, gently raking her fingers through the strands and over her nape. She shivers and pulls back until their noses are almost touching. “Do you hate me?” 

Yoohyeon rests her forehead against Yubin’s. “No. I could never. I have no reason to.” 

“I didn’t make you uncomfortable?” 

“You’re in my lap right now. I’m feeling no discomfort.” 

Yubin snorts, closes her eyes. Yoohyeon takes a moment to study her. Her hands cup Yubin’s face, holding the cheeks she loves to squish. Her thumbs run over each eyebrow, down the slope of her nose, before allowing herself to touch the edges of her mouth. Yubin’s eyes open, looking at Yoohyeon… almost… daring her to do something.

Yoohyeon’s resigned to the fact that she’s about to kiss Yubin, knows it’s going to happen as soon as she sees Yubin’s lips part. They’re soft under hers, still, until Yoohyeon presses harder and then it’s like a switch is activated. Yubin’s hand clenches in Yoohyeon’s hair, tongue sneaking out to swipe against Yoohyeon’s bottom lip. 

With a noise of contentment, Yoohyeon opens her mouth under Yubin’s, lets her map out her mouth with her tongue, allows her to take control and pace the kiss as she desires. 

All Yoohyeon can hear is their breathing, and she almost lets out a whimper when Yubin shifts to straddle her lap, thinking she was getting up. Her fingers press down into sharp hip bones, trying to keep her there. 

“I’m just moving a little bit,” Yubin whispers, voice silky. Yoohyeon’s trapped between Yubin’s thighs now, and this new angle allows for a deeper and harsher kiss, allows for Yubin to cage Yoohyeon between her arms and the bed. 

(Nights where she allows herself to think such a thing, she always knew deep down that Yubin would be controlling and dominant. She’s happy she was proven right, because it’s one hell of a turn-on.) 

Yoohyeon’s fingers creep up Yubin’s sweater, gently teasing up the ridges of her spine, and Yubin lets out this tiny little noise — it’s a noise that Yoohyeon hopes she gets the opportunity to hear again, and again. 

Yubin bites down on Yoohyeon’s lower lip and  _ pulls, _ holding it there for a moment before letting it snap back, and her tongue soothes the bite before she kisses her again. 

Yoohyeon doesn’t realize that her nails are in Yubin’s back until Yubin presses herself forward to break off the kiss and she chuckles hotly in Yoohyeon’s ear.

“Sorry,” Yoohyeon pants. 

“It’s okay,” Yubin says gently. She has her forehead against Yoohyeon’s as they catch their breath. “So, I’m guessing this means that my feelings aren’t unrequited?”

Yoohyeon barks a laugh. “Definitely not unrequited.” 

“Good to know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blowthepiris)   
>  [come talk to me about my writing here!](https://curiouscat.qa/blowthepiri)


End file.
